


How Far We'll Fall

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Series: Choices We Make Saga [1]
Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, spoilers for e05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will Briggs go to keep his cover? And how far will the rest of the house go to shield him from the repercussions he'll face?</p><p>(Aka an Addict!Briggs fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far We'll Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This is my first Graceland fic, and some things flowed better than others. Please read the warnings listed. This will be a series. The rating may go up, we'll see.
> 
> Happy reading!

"You wanna see us shoot up? Fine." Paul grabbed the needle, and filled it. He kept his eyes away from Charlie, not wanting to face her reaction right then. He slid the needle into his arm, and that was it.

He sucked in a shuddering breath, letting the needle fall onto the table. He let his eyes fall back on Quinn and smiled.

"Happy?" Quinn nodded, and left the room, to get this Odin they were supposed to be seeing. Charlie leaned over and hissed at him.

"Are you insane?" Paul just smiled for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah. I'll face the heat we'll get for this. I'd rather it have been me than you, Charlie." Charlie ran a hand down his face, and he just leaned into it, shutting his eyes.

"You're gonna get yourself killed if you keep this shit up," she muttered. He laughed, tugging her forward for a kiss, just as Quinn walked back in.

"We'll do the meet tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because he's not available now." Paul shrugged, leaning back into his seat.

"Fine. Tomorrow night. What time?"

"Be here at eight." Charlie nodded and grabbed Paul, pulling him up. Paul stumbled, and Charlie continued pulling him out of the room. Johnny was waiting for them downstairs.

"Oh shit, Briggs." Johnny winced and they shoved Briggs into the car. Charlie climbed into the back with Paul, and he slid against her.

"Dude, don't have sex with me here this time," Johnny groaned.

"Shut up," Charlie responded, wincing. She slid an arm around Briggs and Johnny pulled out. They got to Graceland as fast as they could, and Charlie dragged Briggs out of the car, steering him towards his room. She led him to the bed, pushing him down. "Sleep it off, Paul," she murmured.

"'M fine. Stay with me." Charlie shook her head, backing up.

"Just go to sleep." She shut the door behind her, and made her way into the living room. Mike was sitting there and she just collapsed next to him.

"Everything okay?" She shook her head and Mike scooted closer.

"Paul shot up while on the case. I don't know what to do. It's my fault. Whistler is dead and Briggs shot up instead of me."

"Oh, wow, Charlie." Mike slid an arm around her and pulled her against him. "It's not your fault you didn't kill Whistler, and Briggs is an adult. We'll get through this. I can talk to him, if you want."

"He should sleep this off," Charlie shook her head, sighing.

"But we both know he won't be able to sleep, so I'll go talk to him." Mike kissed Charlie on the head and headed to Briggs's room. He tapped on the door once before opening the door.

"Hey, I heard what happened." Briggs rolled over to face Mike, his face flushed. He blinked a few times while Mike sat down.

"Charlie's pretty messed up, and I'm gonna have to repeat this all over again when you sober up won't I?" Mike sighed as Briggs rolled closer.  


"Probably, yeah. I'm not that messed up," he added.

"Still, we're not supposed to use while undercover. We're not supposed to use at all, Briggs."

"What was I supposed to do? Walk away? Charlie was grabbing for the needle too, I was just closer. I couldn't let her take it, Mikey." Paul shook his head, sighing.

"Yeah, you should have walked out. You shouldn't have shot up, Briggs." Mike groaned, shaking his head.

"And Charlie would have shot up instead, and we'd be stuck in the exact same state. So no, I couldn't have walked away. All I could have done was what I did. Please don't lecture me while I'm high, it's ruining the buzz."

"You might be kicked out for this, and what will this team be without you?" Paul rolled even closer, practically on top of Mike. He groaned and leaned against Mike's leg.

"I know that. I know. Mike. I had to do it though, and damn does it feel good." Mike frowned, and his frown only deepened when he glanced down and saw how close Briggs was.

"Briggs, what're you doing?" Briggs just looked up at him, blissed out of his mind. He leaned up a moment later and kissed Mike, hard. Mike groaned and pushed Briggs back.

"Mikey, come on." Mike only shook his head and stood up. He headed back out to Charlie, frowning. Charlie looked up and mirrored his frown.

"What happened?"

"I'm pretty sure Briggs just came on to me. I thought he was straight?"

"Nah, Briggs is Pan."

"Pan?"

"Pansexual, you know, doesn't judge by gender," this from Johnny who must have come in while Mike was with Briggs. "And going by the guys he's been with in the past, you are his type, Levi." Mike groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Oh god. What do I do?"

"Nothing, if you don't want to," Charlie responded. "Briggs won't push if you don't show interest. However, if you are interested, Briggs is a good lay if nothing else." Charlie grinned at him.

"What way do you swing, Mike?" Johnny was leaning forward, a grin on his own face.

"I'd put myself as a two on the Kinsey scale. I tend to prefer women but do find some men attractive."

"Is Briggs one of the men you find attractive?"

"Uh, I dunno? I haven't thought about it really." Mike flushed, despite not being super embarrassed. Charlie laughed and ruffled his hair. Figures she'd manage to get amusement out of that.

"You should go back in there, then. Briggs won't hold it against you, and besides, he'll have more important things to focus on. Like not using Heroin again. So, go in there and kiss Briggs senseless," Johnny responded. Mike was still trying not to facepalm again. These guys were ridiculous. Seriously ridiculous.

"Baby, if you won't want to go in there, then don't. But if this is an opportunity you don't want to pass up, then don't. Even if nothing comes of it."

"If Mikey goes in there and things go well, he'll be coming out of it," Johnny jeered. Mike groaned, and Charlie sighed. "Johnny stop teasing the poor boy. Mike, we'll support what ever you choose."

"Won't I be taking advantage of his state?"

"Dude, the only reason Briggs hasn't jumped on you sober is he's not sure how you'd react," Johnny responded.

"I can't. He's high, that would be taking advantage of him. If anything comes of this, I want us both clear-headed," Mike finally decided. 

Johnny shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Your loss, dude." Charlie leaned forward and ruffled Mike's hair again.

"Don't listen to him. I think your choice is a good one. I don't think you'd be taking advantage of him, but I can understand where you're coming from. Besides, you're right about one thing. Briggs will need all the help he can get, trying to beat this." Charlie kissed Mike on the cheek, and stood. She said good night to both of them, and headed off to her own room.

She did stop by Briggs' room on her way, pushing the door open a crack. Briggs was asleep, lying flat on his back. Charlie sighed, slipping into the room long enough to pull the blanket over Briggs, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Paul," she murmured, before heading to her own room.

These next few weeks were going to be hell.


End file.
